Diary of a Hunter
by KatchTheWave
Summary: Krissetta is a Hunter, one of the Hunters of Artemis. She has been the Lieutennant for decades. Find out how she got where she is today, and what adventures she had while getting there! Sorry, I'm not that good at summaries...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my first story here, so it may not be that good. Some of it will be written in first person, but most will be a flashback. Please review and tell me what you think, or how I can improve. Quick disclaimer, I don't own Greek mythology or anything else copyrighted or patented or owned I use in this story! And now, without further adieu, on with the show!**

_December 31, 2011_

_ Dear Diary,_

_My name is Krissetta Okeanos. I look like I am thirteen years old, but I am much older. Before you ask how much older, let me give you another bit of shocking information. I am a Hunter of Artemis._

_Bet ya'll didn't see that one coming! Well, now that I've got your full attention, I can keep going. I am about five-foot three, and I weigh exactly ninety pounds. I have long blonde hair, almost to my calves, which never gets dirty or tangled, and always looks exactly how I want it, usually down and slightly messy, or in a tight braid. Normally a grey-blue, my eyes change color with my emotions, like icy blue when I'm angry, or deep blue when I'm sad. In a way, my hair and eyes were a gift. Actually, almost everything about me is. The hair and eyes were a gift from Aphrodite. The rest you'll find out later, but I have one gift from each of my relatives on my mother's side._

_You see, when I was born, it was also my mother's birthday. This is a very rare occurrence, seeing that my mother is…. Hahaha no. I'll save that little bit for when I need your attention again. Well, everyone wanted to give mother and me very special gifts, since it was such a rare occurrence. So, they gave me special blessings, making me a very special daughter, which mother says is the best gift a new mother can receive. You'll find out who and what throughout my stories. These are diaries of my time as a hunter. Ugh, I'm loosing you again, aren't I? Well, I guess I couldn't hold onto the information forever, could I? My mother is Athena, goddess of wisdom and battle strategy. And that is part of the reason of where my story begins. She couldn't be there to protect me. But someone swore they would, as a gift, thirteen years earlier._

_**~Enter Flashback~**_

A girl sat on the ground, snow flurrying around her and her companions. Huddled in her lap sat her cat, Stripes. They had grown up together. Beside her laid her horse, Raindrop, an appaloosa with turquoise spots. The girl curled herself into a ball, freezing in her thin jeans and t-shirt. For a moment, her eyes closed, but then they snapped open again. Standing, she realized she had to keep moving. Shivering, she took a few steps and fell down in the deep snow. Stripes mewed and followed her. Raindrop nudged her in the back, urging her to stand back up. She pushed herself up and grabbed Raindrop's mane, pulling herself up onto her back. Stripes jumped up after her. Raindrop ran on into the darkness until the girl finally told her to stop, climbing down and curling up amongst the roots of a tree. Stripes curled up against her leg, shivering slightly. Raindrop lay down on their windward side, blocking some of the snow. Tears ran down the girls face as she shook with cold and fear; she knew she was being hunted. She hoped the snow would cover her tracks.

The girl's head snapped up when she heard footsteps crunching softly in the snow. With wide, fearful eyes, she stared at the other person. It was a young woman, probably around eighteen or twenty. The other girl had long silvery blonde hair and striking yellowy eyes, like the winter moon. She stared at the girl on the ground with something like concern. The girl stared back at her with raw fear, not knowing a look of concern from a look of disdain. As the yellow-eyed girl took a step forward, the young girl on the ground began to cry again, putting her face against her knees.

The yellow-eyed girl stood next to her. "Are you cold?"

The younger girl looked up and nodded, afraid to speak. She expected to hear the older girl say, "Serves you right," or "Good."

"Would you like to come get warmed up?"

The girl nodded again, still slightly wary of the other girl. She stood, and then looked at Raindrop and Stripes.

Sensing her concern, the older girl smiled. "They can come too."

The girl showed the slightest hint of a smile, scooped up Stripes in her arms and turned to the older girl. "Wait, ya'll aren't gonna take me back to my daddy's, are you?" she asked worriedly.

"No," said the older girl. "Why would I do that?"

"'Cause the cops told you to?" the girl asked.

The older girl laughed. "I don't have to listen to the police."

The girl looked up at her, amazed. "No kidding?"

"Nope, not at all. I don't have to listen to anyone, except my father."

"My daddy gets mad when I don't listen to him," said the girl. "He hits me when he gets mad," she added softly.

"Well, where we're going, nobody will hit you anymore," the older girl said.

The girl looked at her skeptically. "Why are you helping me?"

"Because I made a promise a long time ago," the older girl said. "As a gift to a mother and her newborn child. What's your name?"

"I'm Krissetta. I'm thirteen years old. Who are you?"

"My name is Artemis," the older girl said, smiling down at Krissetta.

**Hope you liked it, and please please please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again, K here! Just wanted to say thanks for **_**all **_**the wonderful reviews! Again, I don't own anything but the plot in this story, no copyright infringement intended and all that! And now, back to the story of the young girl and the goddess…..**

_January 1, 2012_

_Well, to say the least, I was surprised. I followed Artemis in stunned silence back to her camp, where I first met the other hunters. But of course, these would not be the night's only interesting happenings._

_**~Enter Flashback~**_

Artemis led Krissetta through the trees and into a circle of tents. Artemis silently used her fingers to count down from three to one, rolling her eyes and laughing softly.

"Artemis is back!" someone shouted. A group of girls, the youngest looking to be about ten, the oldest about fourteen, came running from all directions. The crowded excitedly around Artemis.

"Where have you been?"

"What did you see?"

"Did you catch any monsters?"

"We're so glad you're back!"

Krissetta's eyes widened at the sudden crowd after being on her own for so long. Clutching Stripes just a little tighter, she stepped behind Artemis. Blinking, she stared down at the cat. "Whoa," she whispered. Artemis stepped to the side, and Krissetta was suddenly caught in the gazes of eleven other girls. She stared back, face turning even redder than it already was. She wished she wasn't shivering, but dang, she was cold.

The hunters looked at her. "Who's she?"

"Is she a half-blood?"

"What's her name?"

"She's not a camper, is she?" They all made faces at the mention of "camper."

"Girls," Artemis said, standing next to Krissetta, "This is Krissetta. She is a half-blood, but as far as I know, she's not a camper." She looked at Krissetta. "Are you a camper?"

Krissetta tilted her head curiously to the left. "I don't think so. What type of camper? What's a half-blood? What's going on?" she asked, swallowing her fear. She remembered Artemis's words. "_Nobody will hit you anymore."_

Artemis looked at her. "She never told you, did she?"

"Who?" Krissetta asked, thoroughly confused.

Artemis sighed and said something in what Krissetta thought was Ancient Greek. "Athena, help me out here!"

Suddenly, as if out of thin air, someone appeared behind Artemis. The hunters all acted like nothing had happened. One checked her watch. Artemis didn't notice. "Krissetta, I think I better let your mother explain."

"But- but my mother is dead," Krissetta said, still staring at the woman behind Artemis. "My father told me so."

The woman raised an eyebrow. "Hmmm…. Well, I certainly don't _feel_ dead. What do you think, Artemis? Do I look dead?"

Artemis jumped. She whipped around. "Athena," she said with a mock-glare.

"Hello," Athena said cheerfully. "Now, back to the question, do I look dead?"

Artemis laughed. "No. I'm pretty sure you're still alive."

Krissetta blinked. "What just happened?"

"They've been doing that for almost a month now. Whenever they see each other, one of them will stand behind the other until they notice. See, one is wise and the other is a hunter. They want to know which would do better in this situation, I guess. I really don't try to figure it out. But I guess Lady Athena won this time," said one of the hunters, trying not to laugh. "I'm Gina, by the way."

Artemis made a face. "Yes, I guess she did. But I _will _get her next time."

"Sure you will," Athena said.

"Now, I think it best we let your daughter in on what is happening," she said, seeing the confused look in Krissetta's eyes.

Athena turned to look at her. "Oh, look how much you've grown!"

Krissetta was now extremely confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Krissetta, you should be able to figure it out!" Athena said.

"Well, considering the fact I'm freezing, I just met two Greek goddesses, and I just ran away from home, my brain isn't functioning quite as fast as it normally would," Krissetta said, blue eyes icy.

Athena sighed. "Krissetta, did your father not tell you who you are?" she asked.

"Ever since my mother left, he never told me much of anything except what a bother and a mess I am," Krissetta said, eyes the only thing that showed her anger.

"Remind me to thank Aphrodite," Athena said. "Otherwise I'd never know she was mad."

Artemis nodded. "Well, go on. Explain."

Athena smiled sadly. "Krissetta, this may be a little shocking, but I am your mother. You are a half-blood."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi ya'll! Time for another update! I wanted to say I'm open to suggestions! I need help! Thank you for all the reviews, they keep me writing! Again, I own nothing copyrighted I happen to use in this story. BTW I changed my username. Now, to continue, previously: **

"_**Athena smiled sadly. "Krissetta, this may be a little shocking, but I am your mother. You are a half-blood."**_

_January 2, 2012_

_Now I was getting mad. I was more confused than I had ever been in my life. I hate being confused. I hate it more than a lot of things. Looking back, it probably shouldn't have been so confusing, but seeing as where I was and what had just happened to me, my mind was sort of fried. _

Krissetta's hands clenched into fists. Her eyes were a fierce icy blue. Her face was starting to turn red. "That makes no sense! Somebody explain, and none of this cryptic, 'I am your mother" Star Wars crap," she shouted, mad. "I want answers!" She locked eyes with Athena, daring her to challenge what she had said.

Athena exchanged a sideways glance with Artemis, and then looked back at Krissetta. "Okay. About thirteen years ago, I met your father, Jac-"

"_Do not _say his name," Krissetta interrupted, red to the roots of her hair. "Don't even go there."

Athena blinked. "Okay… I met your father. Soon, you were born."

"This makes absolutely no sense," Krissetta said. "But I am just going to go with it. So, you're telling me that all this Greek god and goddess stuff is real?"

"Every last thing. From our father Zeus to the minotaur or Cerberus," Athena confirmed.

"All the monsters and stuff are real?" Krissetta asked, wheels turning in her head.

"Yup," said Artemis.

"It also may cause you to have ADHD or dyslexia," Athena said.

Krissetta nodded. "I have both."

"You're taking this pretty well," Artemis said.

"I'd be more confused, or frustrated, or mad, or anything, really, but my brain is fried." Krissetta walked over and sat down by the fire, staring at its flames. "Everything I knew was wrong. Everything I've ever been told was a lie."

"Krissetta, what has your father told you?" Athena asked. "Although I probably don't want to know."

"You don't," Krissetta said flatly. "And I'd rather not talk about it."

"Well, what do you expect? He's a guy," Artemis said.

Athena glared at her. "Well, way to make her feel better, Arty," she said sarcastically.

"Well…"

"She's right," Krissetta said, eyes still locked on the flames. "Boys are jerks. The world would be a lot nicer without them."

"Well said," Artemis said. "Now, I have a question. When you were born, you were given some special gifts. Do you have any idea what I am talking about?"

"You mean like my hair and eyes?" Krissetta asked.

"Or like your two friends over there," Athena said, nodding at Stripes and Raindrop, who were being showered with attention by the hunters. Krissetta smiled.

"Well aren't you a ham," she said to Stripes as he walked over to her.

"Hey tiger," Artemis said, petting Stripes' head. "Long time no see."

Stripes mewed. "I know, I know," Artemis said. She snapped her fingers, and Stripes went from the cute little housecat Krissetta had know all her life to a full grown tiger.

"Holy crap!" Krissetta shouted, scrambling back and away from the tiger. "What did you just do to my cat?"

Artemis looked at her, confused. "Didn't you know? Stripes here is a tiger. He always has been. He was in disguise all the time."

"What? How?" Krissetta asked, staring at Stripes.

"He was a gift. From Dionysus, for your birthday. He was supposed to watch over you and keep you company, like Raindrop. Quick question, do you name everything after it appearance?"

Krissetta shook her head. "No, but I was, like, three when I named them. I didn't know any better!" She said defensively. "What did you say about Drop? She's supposed to help Stripes _protect _me?"

Artemis nodded. She led Krissetta over to Raindrop. The hunters all backed up. Artemis snapped her fingers again, and wings sprouted form Raindrop's sides, slamming into Krissetta and knocking her backwards, the wind knocked out of her. Some of the hunters helped her up. It was Gina, the girl from earlier, and another girl. "I'm Emily," she said.

"Hi," Krissetta said, trying to catch her breath.

Raindrop neighed her apologies.

"Yeah yeah yeah," Krissetta said. "Some guardian you are."

The hunters laughed.

"Oh my gods, my horse has wings!" Krissetta said, for the first time realizing what had hit her. Literally.

"It's a Pegasus," Emily said, amazed. "I've never seen an appaloosa before, let alone a blue one."

"A Pegasus?" Krissetta asked. They all stared at her.

"A Pegasus is a winged horse. This one is a gift from Poseidon," Artemis explained.

"He's the god of the beach, right?" Krissetta asked.

"The sea," Gina corrected.

"Oh," Krissetta said, blushing. "Well, why do I have all these gifts? Who are my eyes from?"

"Athena would explain it better," Artemis said, looking around. With a frustrated sigh, she said, "But of course, she left. Well, you and your mother have the same birthday, so the Olympians all gave you special gifts. I'll let her elaborate. But your hair and eyes are from Aphrodite."

"Okay. So my mom's birthday is October first?"

Artemis nodded. "You didn't know that?"

"I wasn't allowed to ask anything about her," Krissetta said.

"Well, now I need to ask you something," Artemis said.

"What?" Krissetta asked, head tilted curiously to one side.

"My gift was that I would be there for you when you most need it. Today is that day," Artemis said solemnly.

Krissetta winced. "So, you know what I'm doing, huh?" She had been running away from her father. It wasn't the smartest move, but if it got her away from him, it was fine.

"It's not the wisest decision," Artemis said.

"So?" Krissetta snapped. "If it gets me away from him, it's fine by me!"

"Okay, okay," Artemis said. "Temper, temper."

Krissetta glared at her angrily.

"Well, back to my question. Would you like to join the Hunt?"

"Whoa, what?" Krissetta asked. "_You _want _me _to join the Hunt?" She really hoped Artemis wasn't just messing with her. Artemis nodded.

"Yes!" Krissetta said, trying to contain her excitement.

"Okay," Artemis said, smiling. "Just say: "_I pledge myself to __the__ goddess Artemis. I turn my back on __the__ company of men, accept eternal maidenhood, and __join__the__Hunt__._"

"I pledge myself to the goddess Artemis. I turn my back on the company of men, accept eternal maidenhood, and join the Hunt," Krissetta said. A soft silver aura formed around her. She took a deep breath. "Whoa."

Gina nodded, smiling at her. "How do you feel?"

"I don't know," Krissetta said. "Better, I guess. Like, at-peace with myself. It feels like I belong."

Emily grinned, bouncing up and down. "Exactly! Welcome to the Hunt!" she ran over and hugged Krissetta.

"Thanks!" Krissetta said. "But quick question," she said, quoting Artemis.

"What?" asked Emily.

"Who is Dionysus? Or Aphrodite? I am so confused here!"

"You don't know much about Greek mythology, do you?" Gina asked.

"I wasn't allowed to read Greek mythology. My dad was really against it. I guess I know why now," Krissetta explained.

"Where's Michelle?" Emily shouted. "This girl needs a crash-course in Greek Mythology!"

**Anonymous: Actually, according to most sources, Artemis had silver blonde hair. And I'm sorry Krissetta is not up to your standards.**

**Artemis the Moon Maiden: thanks! I try my hardest to be original with my writing. I hope my story becomes as popular as you think it will!**

**Honest: Ugh, I know! Those stories are soooooo frustrating! They sword off men, they will not fall in love! Sheesh!**

**Gabzilla-the-beast: yeah, Krissetta is pretty clueless. She catches on, though…. Eventually.**

**Therealginnyweasley: thanks! I try my best to make my stories 'super good'**


	4. Chapter 4

**Update time! YAY! I'm **_**really really really **_**hyper right now! Woo-hoo! Okay, I will now funnel all my hyperness into writing a good chapter! I do not own anything copyrighted I happen to use. In fact, you can even ask my friend Gabby here. **

**Me: Gabby, do I own any copyrights?**

**Gabby: No, you do not, friend. **

**SEEEEE! I don't! Anyways….**

**Last time:**

_**"Where's Michelle?" Emily shouted. "This girl needs a crash-course in Greek Mythology!"**_

_January 3, 2012_

_All I could think was 'Oh no, more to cram into my head!' I already had a headache. I had always been interested in Greek mythology, but my daddy went out of his way to prevent me from seeing it. I knew some stuff- the Underworld was where the dead people went; the gods lived on Mount Olympus. But I didn't know many names. Once, I had secretly borrowed a friend's book about Greek mythology. The only names that had stuck, that I had remembered, were Artemis and Athena, because I thought they were the coolest. But I only knew that Artemis was the goddess of the moon and Hunt, and protected maidens, and that Athena was the goddess of wisdom. So, I got the crash-course._

_**~Enter flashback~**_

Krissetta followed, tripping over her own feet as Emily pulled her away. She was sure that, had she not been freezing and foggy-minded, she could have easily gotten away from the smaller girl. Emily was at least three inches shorter than her, with medium-length light brown hair and brown eyes. She had lots of freckles, and seemed the type of person that would always be cheerful and smiling. She kept up a constant stream of chatter as she pulled Krissetta over towards the campfire.

"Its so exciting that you're going to be a hunter! We're going to be just like sisters! We all are! You're going to have so much fun, just you wait! MICHELLE!" she shouted. "And you're a daughter of Athena too, right? You'll get along well with her, then. She's a nymph, but she's really smart!"

Michelle poked her head out of her tent. "What's up?" she asked, following them over to the fire. She was tall, with light blonde hair. She wore glasses over blue eyes. She looked like she would be considered 'the smart one.'

"Krissetta doesn't know anything about Greek mythology!" Emily said dramatically.

Krissetta blushed. "I know _some _stuff…"

Michelle smiled. "Like what?"

"I know that Athena is the goddess of wisdom, and Artemis is the goddess of the moon, the hunt, and maidens," Krissetta said hopefully. "And I know dead people go to the underworld. And that the gods live on Mount Olympus." She hoped that it would make her look at least partly informed, not like a complete idiot.

Michelle smiled. "It's a start." She picked up a stick and started writing something in the ground.

_Kronos-Rhea_

"Kronos and Rhea are titans," Michelle said. "They are the parents of the five oldest gods, Zeus, Hera, Poseidon, Hades, and Demeter."

Krissetta nodded. "Okay."

Michelle wrote some more things in the dirt.

_Kronos-Rhea_

_Zeus Hera Poseidon Hades Demeter_

"Zeus is the king of the gods. He controls the sky," Michelle said. "He uses a lightning bolt as his main weapon. His sacred animal is the eagle."

"He married Hera, and now she's the queen of the gods. She's goddess of marriage and motherhood. They had Hephaestus and Ares." She changed the picture on the ground so it looked like this:

_Zeus-Hera Poseidon Hades Demeter_

_Hephaestus Ares_

"Hephaestus is the god of the forges," Michelle said. "His symbol is the donkey, the anvil or the hammer. Ares is the god of war. His symbol is the boar, he uses any weapon.

"Poseidon is the god of the sea. His symbol is the trident, his most-used weapon. He married a mermaid named Amphitrite, and they had Triton." She changed it again:

_Zeus-Hera Poseidon-Amphitrite Hades Demeter_

_/_

_Hephaestus Ares Triton_

"Hades is the god of the underworld. His weapon is the Helm of Darkness. He kidnapped Persephone, Demeter's daughter, and forced her to marry him. They have no kids.

"Zeus had another wife, before Hera, and that's how your mother, Athena, was born. Zeus ate her mother and Athena grew normally inside of him. One day, she burst from his forehead, fully grown and ready for battle. You may already know this, but Athena is the goddess of wisdom. Her symbol is the owl.

"Also, sometimes, Zeus would get a little cocky and go have…affairs with mortals. Thus, Artemis, Apollo, Hermes, and Dionysus were born. Artemis you already know about. Her younger twin, Apollo is the god of music, art, poetry, medicine, prophecy, plague, archery, colonization, light, _and_ the sun."

"Artemis says that he is the god of all that, and somehow, he still finds time to be annoying," Emily added.

Michelle rolled her eyes and continued. "Hermes is the god of messengers, thieves, and travelers. Basically anyone who uses the roads. Dionysus is the god of wine." She fixed the chart again.

_Zeus Zeus-Hera Poseidon-Amphitrite Hades-PersephoneDemeter __^ / _

_Artemis Apollo Hephaestus Ares Triton _

_Hermes Dionysus _

"Last, but not least," Michelle said, "We have Aphrodite. She's married to Hephaestus, but she dates Ares. She was born from sea foam; she's not really related to anyone."

Krissetta blinked. "Whoa." It was a little overwhelming, finding all of this out. She could understand and grasp it, sure, but she wished she had more details.

Emily laughed. "Wisely said by a daughter of Athena."

Krissetta blushed again. "Well, it's really long, and kind of messed-up," she said.

Michelle smiled and nodded. "It is really complicated. But I have some books you can borrow, if you want," she offered.

Krissetta's eyes lit up. "Books? Really?" she asked excitedly.

Emily started laughing again. "There it is!" She said. "The daughter of Athena shines through!"

Michelle sighed and shook her head. "Come on, I'll show you." She stood and offered Krissetta her hand. Krissetta took it and pulled herself up. Michelle led her to one of the tents. "Home sweet home," she said, holding the flap open as Krissetta walked inside. She looked around. The space was really much larger than it looked from the outside. In one corner was on of those fold-up hunting beds, in another, a chest full of books.

"Oh my gosh," Krissetta said, staring.

Michelle smiled. "I like to read in my spare time. But you should really talk to Ari, if you like reading all that much. Girl's got a book for every day of the year!" she exclaimed.

Krissetta looked at her, eyes wide. "Really?"

Michelle laughed. "I'm going to go out on a limb here and say you like to read."

Krissetta blushed, nodding. "Yeah, kind of…" she admitted, like it was some big crime. She quickly changed the subject. "So, where should I start?" she asked.

"Well," Michelle said, quickly becoming studious, forgetting all about Krissetta's confession. "I think, for a beginner, you should start out with this." She handed Krissetta a small book full of illustrations. "It shows a lot of Greek tales, and describes a lot of the gods and goddesses."

Krissetta nodded gratefully. "Thanks! I'll be sure to bring it back when I'm done." She stepped outside and looked around, wondering where she was supposed to stay. She felt in her pocket for her compass. Pulling it out, she turned in a full circle, but still, the needle spun. She looked at it, confused. "It's never done that before," she murmured. She turned in another circle, but still the needle spun.

"What's that?" asked a voice from behind her. She jumped about two feet in the air. Turning around, she saw it was none other than the goddess of the hunt, Artemis herself. No one else could come up behind her so quietly in the fresh snow.

"It-it's my compass," she said.

"It looks broken," Artemis commented, pointing to the spinning needle.

"I don't think it is," Krissetta said. "Its not really supposed to point north."

"Well, where does it point?"

"Truth be told, I don't really know," Krissetta admitted. She was doing a lot of that lately, she realized. Admitting things. "Its always just pointed, and I've always just followed."

"Interesting," Artemis said. "What's that on the back?" she asked, indicating to some markings on the back of the compass.

"I really don't know. I don't know anything about the compass, just that it showed up one day on my windowsill, and it always points to somewhere that ends up being good for me." She turned the compass over to get a better look at the markings.

"That's Greek," Artemis said, looking at the words.

"What does it say?" Krissetta asked, excited to get some clue as to what the compass was.

"Καθοδήγηση," Artemis said. "Guidance."

"Guidance," Krissetta mused. "Interesting." Her eyes took on a distant look. She started thinking hard about the compass. "Well, if it was supposed to guide me, which it likely was, as it always pointed me somewhere good, and its named 'guidance,' I think we can assume that it was supposed to guide me to where I should be. And now that it doesn't work, I'm assuming I've finally reached that place, and therefore I am where I am supposed to be."

Artemis looked at her for a second, confused, and then she seemed to understand what Krissetta had said. "That sounds about right. Only a daughter of Athena could word something like that, have it sound so confusing when it's really not. All you had to say was, 'it was supposed to guide me, but now I don't need any guidance because I'm where I should be'."

Krissetta looked at her. "I'm so sorry, I should've-"

Artemis cut her off with a laugh. "I was kidding. Lighten up," she said.

Krissetta frowned. "You try lightening up when you just came out of where I've been," she muttered, embarrassed. Her temper started to show through.

Artemis stopped laughing and looked at her. "What?" she asked. Having never heard real concern in an adult's voice, Krissetta mistook Artemis's tone for annoyance or anger.

"N-nothing," she said quickly. "Um, where am I supposed to stay?" she asked, changing the subject again.

"I'll show you to your tent," Artemis said kindly, leading Krissetta to one of the tents set up in a semi-circle around the campfire.

**And thus ends chapter four. Sorry it took so long, but with school starting and all, I haven't had a lot of writhing time :'(. **

**Gabzilla-the-beast: I'm glad you like it. I hope you two will have a long and happy life together.**

**Artemis the Moon Maiden: I am defiantly not planning on having her fall for a guy. I hate it when people do that. A real huntress wouldn't fall in love. If I do write a sequel, it will most defiantly be about Krissetta having fun and adventures with the hunters, **_**not **_**her falling in love. Because I agree, hunters don't fall in love. And Krissetta is no wannabe hunter; she's the real deal ;)**


	5. Author's Note

**A/N**

**I am not posting until I get at least three more reviews. So, if you read this story and/or like it, PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Both Artemis and Athena.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Ugh. I'm serious this time, if this chapter doesn't get at least FIVE reviews, I'm not posting the next one. But this chapter was begging to be posted, so you got lucky! You're all just a bunch of lucky duckies! : (I OWN NOTHING!**

_January 4, 2012_

_Four days later, I ran into my first monster. I guess I should have been smarter about it. But of course, me being me, I had to be the stupid one. Gods, I was dumb! I know I had never even seen a monster before, but _really?_ Oh it was such a failure…_

_**~Enter Flashback~**_

Krissetta poked her head out of her tent. It was dark, the only light coming from the moon and stars. Even the glowing embers of the fire had died away, disappearing into the snow. She pulled her head back into the tent and quickly grabbed her guitar, then darted outside. The snow clung to her hair as she walked through the woods, her cheeks turning red with the cold. She sat down on a fallen log a few hundred yards from camp, where she thought she wouldn't be heard. She strummed her guitar softly, lost in thought. Before she knew it, she was singing along to the familiar tune.

Suddenly, a twig snapped behind her. She stopped and whipped around, looking for the source of the sound. "Who-who's there?" she asked, trying to make her voice sound braver than she felt.

"Demigoddessssssss," came the hissed reply. "Your time hassss come." Something ran out of the bushes at her.

She ducked as the dracaena lunged at her. Hands shaking, she dropped her guitar and picked up a stick. She swung at the creature, then threw the stick at it. The dracaena hissed with laughter, then jumped on her, pinning her to the ground. It ran one claw down her face, leaving a trail of bright red blood as she stared, wide-eyed. The creature raised its hand to slash at her throat when something launched at it. Its claws ripped at her leg as it was dragged away. She pushed herself up, trying to ignore the blood dripping off her leg and into the snow. "S-stripes?" she breathed, amazed. The housecat-turned-tiger let out s fierce snarl in reply. She backed up, right into Drop, who pushed her to the side. They both watched as Stripes slashed at the dracaena. The creature let out a cry and dissolved into yellow dust.

Krissetta stared, both fascinated and mortified. Stripes walked over and together he and Raindrop pushed Krissetta back to camp where she sat by the fire pit and stared at the sky. Guitar clutched in her right hand, she waited for the dawn, praying it came soon.

An hour later, she sat still staring as the sky started to lighten in the east, when someone sat down next to her.

"You're up early," someone commented.

She blinked slowly and turned to face the girl, watching her stir the embers and toss a new log on, starting the fire. "I don't think we've met. I'm Krissetta."

"I'm Hannah," the girl said. She turned to look at Krissetta and gasped. "Oh my gods, what happened to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Your face! And look at your leg! What did you do?"

"I was out walking…..and I got attacked…by a dracaena," Krissetta said slowly.

"Oh my gods!" Hannah shouted. "Sam, Katie, get out here!"

Krissetta tilted her head curiously. "More hunters?"

"Yeah, they're the best healers we've got," Hannah explained.

Two twin girls with tan skin and dark hair ran up. "Holy Zeus, what happened?" One asked.

"I-"

"She was attacked by a dracaena," Hannah said before Krissetta could say anything.

"It's not that bad…." Krissetta started.

"Yes it is!" Hannah said, freaking out. "You could've…you could've _died_ or something!"

"Hannah, chill out," said one of the twins.

Hannah took a deep breath. "Okay. Okay, I'm calm. It's all okay."

"Why don't you go get some firewood or something?" the other twin suggested. Krissetta felt bad for not knowing which was which.

"Katie?" she asked.

"I'm Sam. That's Katie." Sam pointed to her sister, who waved.

"Okay. Got it." Still, Krissetta knew she would have to get to know them a lot better before she could tell them apart.

"Go get firewood?" Hannah exclaimed. "There's a dracaena out there!"

"No there's not," Krissetta said. "It's dead."

"You killed it?" Hannah stared at her in shock. The twins raised their eyebrows.

"No, Stripes did."

"Oh. Well, okay then." Hannah walked off into the woods. The three girls shook their heads.

"Oh Hannah," Katie? sighed.

Sam? rolled her eyes. "Only her." She began to clean Krissetta's leg wound.

Krissetta winced at the sting of the disinfectant. "Ouch!" she said.

"Suck it up," Sam? said, laughing good-naturedly.

"Well you're nice," Katie? commented.

"The nicest," Sam? said.

Krissetta couldn't help but laugh. Sam? finished bandaging her leg and Katie? handed her a band-aid for her face.

"You're going to have a lot of explaining to do when Artemis finds out," she cautioned.

"I know. I am in so much trouble…"

"You'll probably be fine, but I suggest you get your story straight now and hope it matches Drop's and Stripes' perfectly."

Aqua winced and glanced at her guitar. "I'm gonna go put this away," she said.

The twins looked at the guitar with interest. "I didn't know you played guitar," Sam? commented.

"I don't," Krissetta stated, picking it up and walking away.

**Wow, Krissetta's dumb. I know….. Review or no more story!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Wow, it's been a while. I really want to update, but if no one reviews then how can I know if anyone's reading this? Pleeeeeease review! I own nothing.**

_January 5, 2012_

_Yeah, I got in trouble. Artemis flipped out, and I wasn't allowed to go anywhere alone for the next two weeks. I didn't see what the big deal was. It was just one monster. But apparently getting attacked close to camp is a big thing. The way everyone was acting scared me though. And then, of course, _it_ happened._

_**~Enter Flashback~**_

Krissetta sat, once again, by the fire. Her leg had been healing well, but it was still sore. She still wasn't allowed to go anywhere on her own. With a sigh, she glanced at the sky, waiting for the dawn. Dawn meant that they would get moving. Krissetta hoped they would be going somewhere warmer; she didn't like all this cold and snow. What she liked were hot, sandy beaches, where there was no snow and the only relatively cold thing was the water. She could almost feel the sunshine hitting her face. She blinked, opening her eyes. She really _could_ feel the sunshine. The sun was rising, and it was coming towards them at an alarming rate.

"Close your eyes until he parks," one of the hunters advised. Krissetta did as she was told, confused. Suddenly, the heat and bright light disappeared. Krissetta opened her eyes and found the rest of the hunters glaring at a car now parked next to their camp. The snow had melted around it, leaving a bright green circle. A young man stepped out, probably about seventeen. He had sandy blond hair and bright eyes, and looked a whole lot like Artemis. _So that's Apollo,_ Krissetta thought. She understood now why the hunters were glaring at him. She went with the tide and glared too.

"Hey girls!" Apollo shouted, waving. He continued to grin even after none of the hunters returned his greeting. His smile was almost as blinding as his sun-car, a bright red Ferrari. Krissetta smirked. If she ever got a car, she knew she wouldn't want something that flashy. A nice, plain old pickup truck would suffice.

"Any of you young ladies seen my dear sister lately?" Apollo asked.

"She went off this morning to figure out where a dracaena that attacked one of us came from," Gina said, somewhat bitterly.

"A dracaena, huh?" Apollo asked thoughtfully. "Should I have a look at the girl then, make sure she doesn't die on us?"

"We've taken care of it," Sam and Katie said in stereo. Krissetta looked away, trying not to be noticed.

"Ah, the new girl, was it?" Apollo asked, looking directly at her. She frowned and turned around. How did he know that?

"Stop reading her mind, Brother," came Artemis' voice. Krissetta looked around, but she couldn't see the goddess. Finally, she followed everyone's eyes until she noticed the mist screen over the fire. Inside, she could see Artemis' face. The goddess looked almost worried. "Girls, break camp. Now!" she ordered. Her tone of voice made it clear that there would be no argument. The hunters exchanged a few worried glances, then slowly started to break camp. Krissetta looked for something to do and ended up helping pack the tents.

Once she was sure the hunters were distracted, Artemis turned to her brother. He could tell she was worried. She had that brooding look, like she knew something was dangerous. "I need you to take them to Camp," she said.

"Are you kidding? You expect them to not only to listen to me, but to listen to me when I'm telling them to go to Camp?" Apollo asked.

"Apollo, I need you to do this for me. As my brother, not as another Olympian. Show them that you are serious and if they still don't listen then Iris Message me and I will tell them to. I have to go. See you soon." Artemis waved her hand through the mist and the image disappeared.

Apollo sighed. When he looked up, the hunters were just finishing breaking camp. He clapped his hands together once and looked at them. "Okay, listen up. You girls are gonna ride with me for a little while, and then I'm going to drop you off at Camp."

The hunters glared at him. A few of them actually hissed when he mentioned Camp.

"Apollo, what reason do we have to listen to you?" one of the hunters, a girl Krissetta hadn't met, demanded.

"Because I am Artemis' brother, and right now I wish you to treat me as such, not as another Olympian. She has asked me to transport you girls to Camp, and she didn't tell me why." Apollo looked at them each in turn, trying to make them understand that he was serious. "Artemis told me to Iris Message her if you didn't believe me."

The hunters looked at each other. A silent conversation seemed to pass between all of them except Krissetta. She couldn't wait until she could participate in one of those conversations, too. The same girl looked up. "Iris Message her then," she said.

Apollo sighed and looked around. He walked back over to his car and pulled a water bottle out of the cup holder. He poured the contents over the dying fire, creating a misty haze full of rainbows, and pulled a drachma out of his pocked. "Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow, show me Artemis," he said. The mist shimmered for a moment, but nothing happened. He frowned. "O Iris, please, show me my sister, Artemis." Still, nothing happened. The mist hovered a moment more, then disappeared. The hunters exchanged worried glances. Apollo looked at them. "There, see? Can't even reach her on Iris Message. Now will you listen?"

The hunters looked at each other. Finally, they nodded. "We'll go with you," the girl said. "Until Artemis contacts us."

Apollo nodded. "Works for me!" He turned around and walked toward the car. Just as Krissetta was about to ask how they would fit, he held his hand up, holding the car keys. "Ye of little faith." He pressed one of the buttons, and the car glowed brightly for a moment. When the bright light faded, the car had changed into one of those big transport vans summer camps use. On the side was an insignia with the words 'Camp Half-Blood' on the side.

The hunters began picking up their gear. Apollo leaned down to help one girl, the girl that had spoken earlier. She turned and hissed vehemently at him and he backed up, hands raised.

"Down Ari, down," Gina said. Ari huffed and turned on her heel, walking into the van and cramming herself as far into the back as she could. The others followed, going as far back as possible. Krissetta followed, wondering what the big deal was. Apollo was practically their uncle, right? She shook the thought out of her head before Apollo had a chance to read it. There was no need, though. Apollo was focused on taking off. He floored the pedal and they sped off, gaining altitude at an alarming rate. Krissetta was forced back into her seat.

"Holy cow!" she shouted. The hunters nodded as best they could.

"Now do you understand why we don't particularly like him?" Ari asked. Eventually Apollo leveled out, and the driving turned smooth. The hunters all breathed a sigh of relief. They rode in silence for a few minutes until one of the hunters looked out the window.

"We're here," she said, disgust evident in her tone. Krissetta looked out the window. There was a small collection of Greek buildings in a valley clearing. She looked confused as they started descending.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"Camp half-Blood," Ari said, her face looking like she wanted to kill someone. "Not the best place to be."


	8. Chapter 7

**Sorry it's taken so long to update, I have a severe illness called writers block and it seems to hinder my writing abilities. Thank you so much to gnjognjbgnkngg, Wolfgirl210082, and love to read for reviewing! If anyone out there has any ideas for this story please share, I'm really running out. **

_January 6, 2012_

_Interesting fact about us hunters, we don't really particularly care for Camp. I mean, it's a nice place to visit and all, and it's great to see our brothers and sisters. But the thing is, campers and hunters tend to…disagree on many things. We're just more…inclined to do the wild thing that the safe one. They're too uptight for us. All they really do is train. We train, but we train with real world experiences instead of in classes. They're always on about how we're irresponsible snobs and how we never get anything done. Well, we go around killing monsters while they sit behind their magic walls and train. We would never turn away a demigod in need, even if it was a guy. We are open to any female, be it demigod, mortal, nymph, naiad, anything. Just because we don't particularly care for guys doesn't make us snobs._

_The main reason I don't like Camp is because I find it confining. As a hunter I can run for miles and never hit a boundary, unless I hit the sea. With camp, we have a few miles, tops. We're not really allowed to go anywhere on our own, and everything is supervised. The archery range, the rock wall, canoeing, swimming, eating, breathing…okay maybe I got a little carried away, but you get the idea. It makes me almost claustrophobic. I don't know if anyone out there would fully understand it, but it…I just feel trapped there, okay? _

_**~Enter Flashback~**_

The sun landed smoothly on a hill near a big two story farmhouse.

"Alright, everybody out. I've got a schedule to keep," Apollo said, flashing them a grin. Most of the hunters ignored him, and some glared. They all gathered their things and exited the bus. Before they could get ten yards away, Apollo took off. They all dropped to the ground to avoid being incinerated. When they stood, Krissetta finally got a chance to look around.

The camp didn't seem half bad. She could see strawberry fields, a canoe lake, and a rock wall that seemed to be on fire. Not to mention a large wooded area. Nearby she could see a volleyball court. And then, she saw who was playing there and froze momentarily. _Boys._

She knew it was silly, but the truth was that guys still freaked her out. She wasn't about to just forget what had happened to her every day of her life up until about a week ago. Suddenly a shadow fell over her and the rest of the group and she turned to see what looked like a man riding a horse standing above them on the hill. He walked down and Krissetta realized that it wasn't a man on a horse but a centaur. She had read about them in the book she had borrowed from Michelle.

Gina stepped forward. "Chiron," she greeted. "You and I both know it kills us to ask, but I'm afraid we are in need of a place to stay. We were hoping that we would be allowed at Camp until Lady Artemis comes to collect us."

Chiron nodded. "Of course. Why don't we go on into the Big House and talk?"

The hunters followed him into the farmhouse. Once they were inside and the door was shut, Gina began to explain.

"Artemis has gone off to do some hunting on her own. She hasn't told us what she is hunting or when she will return, but by the way she has been acting it is exceedingly important. She instructed us to stay here until further notice."

Chiron nodded. "And she mentioned nothing about what she was hunting?"

"No. She spoke to Apollo, and later we couldn't reach her on Iris-message. Her plan was for us to come here, according to Apollo."

"I see. Well, as always, you are welcome here and can stay in her cabin. We will hold the customary Capture the Flag game tonight." Some of the hunters grinned. Gina nodded and thanked Chiron. She turned to the rest of the hunters.

"Alright, let's get set up. Someone help Krissetta out, show her how things work around here and show her where the archery range is. And go ahead and introduce her to Annabeth, she'll want to meet her."

Krissetta looked at her in confusion. "Why?" she asked.

"Just go, please," Gina said. "I need to talk to Chiron."

Everyone looked at her like she had eight heads. She put a hand on her hip and glared at them. They left, but not before grumbling about it.

"Ari!" Gina said, as if she had an afterthought. "Stay here. I don't entirely trust you not to kill someone."

Ari turned around, glaring at Gina. "Fine then," she sighed dramatically, reentering the house. Gina patiently waited for the others to leave before turning to Chiron.

"The new girl, the blonde in the jeans and hat, that's _Krissetta_."

"Krissetta? Are you sure?" Chiron asked.

"Positive," Ari said, stepping forward. "She had the horse and the cat with her, they should be along any minute now. Please don't have the archers shoot them down or whatever." She rolled her eyes. "That girl is Athena's daughter, and Athena herself said so."

"Oh dear. And she is in your company now because?"

"Ran away from a bad place. Thought your satyrs were supposed to keep an eye on her," Ari said, somewhat angrily.

"After her father took her she disappeared off the face of the Earth," Chiron said. "We tried finding her, but after a year we stopped."

"Well thanks to you she-"

"Ari, that's enough," Gina said. "It's not his fault."

"Well they should have kept looking!" Ari snapped.

"Ariana, why don't you go down to the archery range?" Gina offered, tone making it sound more like a command.

"No. I am staying here for the discussion of my sister's future."

**Seriously, any ideas are greatly appreciated. Please, click the button below and tell me watcha think!**


End file.
